The Little Guy Speaks
by Reficular
Summary: Four very short drabbles about Sasuke's little soldiers. Now with MPREG and link to pic of their baby! Hints of SasuNaru R
1. Fun Time With My Hand

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** This is a point of view drabble by one of Sasuke's sperm. Yeah, it's weird, but I just finished my last test for this school year so I'm seriously happy.

**The Little Guy Speaks**

I'm so bored. Seriously this guy gets no action. I've been here forever with all my siblings. It's getting seriously crowded. Man, oh man does Sasuke need to get laid. I know some person has to be willing out there. Maybe that pink haired girl she seems able and definitely desperate. I can just see it now a nice beautiful egg, a thousand times my size, and all round and roomy, with the other twenty-three chromosomes. Drool…

Huh? What the? Finally we're moving! Whoopee! I can just see that nice comfy egg. I swim with all my might, pushing my brothers out of the way. Suddenly one of them screams back, that it's a false alert. He screams back that it's just Sasuke thinking about that spiky blond hair and blue eyed boy. Oh no! I'm swimming too fast and I'm so close to the end. God, I have to turn back or it's suicide by paper towel. Kerplonk! It's too late, I'm already a goner! I lay there as the semen starts to dry. It's awful as I slowly suffocate. Maybe death by paper towel isn't so bad at least it's nice and quick. I look up for a moment as I hear a scream from my fellow swimmers. There it is! It's all white and quilted! I say my final words as the towel descends. Curse Sasuke and his love of that adorable blond uke.

**Author's Note:** Omg that was lame! But I'm hopeful so if I get lots of reviews I'll post up another chapter. Sasuke's first time with his Naruto from the little guy's POV yet again. Yup I'm bribing so get on with it.


	2. First Time Confusion

**Disclaimer:** Check the fist chapter.

**Author's Note:** This is from the point of view of a SasuNaru fan sperm. Sorry I couldn't make it longer.

**First Time Confusion/ The Little Guy Speaks Chapter 2**

Yay! They are finally going to do it. I've been waiting for this since I was born. I wait for it, god it's taking so long. Just do it man! No foreplay, go for it! Humph, someone has a romantic side he hasn't been sharing with his closest confidants. Gee, I guess I'll perfect my back stroke then; my tail has been slower than usual lately.

Suddenly one of my close brothers rams headfirst into me. I would've gone Godzilla on him if it weren't for the next things that come out of his pie hole. I find out that Sasuke's in! Woot! I start swimming and when I notice that everyone else is just lollygagging around, I get angry. Believe me it ain't pretty when this sperm is angry. I call the others cowards and scaredy cats getting them to chase me, because we need to get Naru-chan pregnant and that won't happen with them just floating here. (_AN: How misinformed is this poor little dude. ;)_) Oh good my plan worked. Damn they are catching on fast, better put some extra effort into this tail. Momentum is on my side, it won't be long until we reach the pretty pink insides of Naru-chan.

No! Stop doing that! As your sperm I forbid you! Stop trying to prolong the inevitable, that Sakura girl is disgusting I'd rather pick a naked Lee than a naked her. Bleh!

"Oh Sasuke…" Naruto moans.

Ha! Naru-chan is on my side too. Now there's nothing stopping us from filling your belly with Uchiha babies.

Finally we are out and in the blond haired beauty. Hey where is it? This isn't like anything I imagined. Where's all the stuff? I guess I'll have to search harder.

Eep! The wall, my brothers, they're being sucked in. Nooo… me too and I was so close. I hope at least one of my other siblings get to fill him with babies.

…RIP

**Author's Note:** Much love to the reviewers of my fist chapter. This is probably the last chapter because what else is there. Unless you people want some MPREG. Anyways review!


	3. Why Uchihas Shouldn’t Reproduce

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author's Note:** Yup another chapter with more sperm and even a pregnant Naruto. What I do for reviews. Anyways this is for you Hakari03.

------

**Why Uchihas Shouldn't Reproduce**

------

WTF! They want to make a baby together? Are they crazy? Did they forget the fact that they are both dudes? Some of you may want to know why I know this information. Even if you don't I'll tell you, for my sake at least. He talks to us. Yes the Uchiha Sasuke talks to us, his sperm. He tells us about his problems, his goals, and other stuff. I can't tell you how many 'I want to kill Itachi' rants I've gone through.

Now he's giving us encouragement to knock up his little blond dobe. Is he insane, does he not care for our safety? Of course he doesn't, that bastard. That blondie better have a uterus somewhere in him. If he doesn't I swear I'll get out and kick Sasuke's ass. I don't care if I'm less than a billionth of his size, his ass will be thoroughly kicked.

Oh great we're moving. Man where did all the time go. Hmmm, maybe he's just quick. I've only been here for a few days, so I wouldn't know. If it weren't for that mission, my life span wouldn't even have been a day.

Hey! WTH! The others, they're pushing me to the front. I know, I've been a bastard in my short life but I'm too young too die. Damn I should pull myself together Uchihas don't cry not even one with half the chromosomes.

Wow this isn't what I thought it would be like at all, pretty nice for someone's insides. Oh well I'm going to swim around, if I'm going to die I would rather go while I'm sightseeing. Swimming, swimming, swimming, stop. Is that what I think it is? Did he eat that? Gees, the things this boy eats if it's in ramen. Better get inside before he others get here.

If I actually become a baby, I'm going to give them both hell…Yup that's what I'll do…

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

"Sasuke! It's glaring at me…" Naruto said as he held his newborn in his arms.

------

**Author's Note:** Well that was lack luster at best. Hopefully Hakari03 you liked it, because I barely had any ideas for this. Anyways people please review because it would make my day to get more reviews than I ever got for a fic. Also if you have requests, I'll try my best at making them happen, because I'm just such a nice person.


	4. AN: Pic Time!

Okay sorry I haven't updated since the beginning of summer. I've been sooooo busy. Today I totally failed my Geometry test part 1. I only did 6 out of 11 problems. T-T I wasn't even able to upload or write a story for Naruto's birthday. Anyways to make myself feel better I drew Sasuke's and Naruto's love child, the one from the prior chapter. 

www. deviantart. com/deviation/ 24036087/

Just delete the spaces. :) And picture the words my daddies love me. Unfortunately I suck with photoshop so I don't know how to put those words in.


	5. Baby Sees Red

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** I'm hyper off coffee and I just wanted to post something and since apparently this one is my most popular story I will conform to your reviewing. I've read it over. This story is crap but whatever, more crap down the pooper.

**Baby Sees Red**

I'm a baby. I'm a baby. I'm a baby. Did you hear the news? I'm a baby

"Gurgle gurgle. Gurgle gurgle. Gurgle gurgle. Gurgle gurgle gurgle? Gurgle gurgle."

"Aww look Sasuke! Isn't that cute baby Arashii is trying to speak!" my big blonde Mommy says in that condescending voice of his. Does he think I'm an idiot? Does he think I can only understand high pitched frequencies of annoyingness?

Look man-woman-thing! I'm a highly intelligent creature, such as….yourself…..well…maybe not like you, more like daddy. But anyhow, I'm smart! This is discrimination, you agist! Humph!

"Gurgle gurglegurglegurgle! Gurgle gurgle gurgle gurgle, gurgle…..gurgle…..gurgle…gurgle gurgle gurgle, gurgle gurgle. Gurgle gurgle, gurgle gurgle! Gurgle gurgle gurglegurgle, gurgle! Gurgle!"

"So cute! Squeal! Hey….? His eyes…they're turning red. Sasuke! It's your fault. I don't want a sharingan baby! I want my cute little blue eyed baby back! Bring back my baby."

Hmmm, how are you going to respond Daddy?

"Hn."

That's it? I thought you were cool. How could you? T-T You were my hero. You're just a lame chicken head!

"Sasuke! Now he's crying! Do something! Or…no sex until he's out of the house!"

Quickly Daddy rips me out of Mommy's arms.

"Come on stop crying, stop being angry, stop using sharingan." Then quietly he whispers to me, "I know he's not serious but it's still a couple days without sex if you don't stop. You've been in me. You know the trouble I've seen. So please for the love of Naruto stop!"

Giggle. Daddy's funny. He's pathetic. Giggle.

"Oh Sasuke you did it! I didn't know you had it in you. I never knew you were a baby whisperer! You're so sexy! Come on let's try for another one."

Daddy quickly drops me in the crib and rushes off to the room with Mommy.

WTH! This has got to be against the law. Damn if only Mommy wasn't the Hokage. Humph!

**Author's Note:** Yup. More crap. Well you can review if you want.


End file.
